


Finally

by Batchick20



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Fluff, Genderbend, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Relationship Reveal, kinda-cheesey, may add another NSFW chapter if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20
Summary: Shinichi is back to being a teenager and back to school. He is glad, relieved really. If only Sonoko would stop trying to set him up with Ran! Why would he date someone who is like an older sister or mother? Not to mention he already has a girlfriend that he loves very much. Deciding to come clean about his relationship and ruin Sonoko's matchmaking, he invites his phantom thief girlfriend and her friends out with them to Tropical Land.Please note that this is a Female Kaito genderbend.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Finally

Sometimes Shinichi really disliked being back to normal. 

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t regret taking the antidote. It was just that he wasn’t the same as he was before. His time as Conan changed him in more ways than anyone expected. For starters, he was more humble and no longer liked the spotlight. Having his name in articles and in news stories made him anxious even though he seemed to  _ always _ be in articles and on the news. This was something that he knew had changed during his time as Conan though. What he hadn’t realized was that he found children easier to deal with. That is not to say he minded kids before, but interacting with them was something he used to find uncomfortable. Ran and Sonoko used to make fun of him for his lack of children skills, but now they’d been surprised to see how easily he’d connected with them. Of course, Sonoko made a comment about Shinichi becoming the perfect husband during his absence and asking for the millionth time when Shinichi was going to propose to Ran.

Before his time as Conan Shinichi would have blushed while he secretly entertained the idea of what married life with Ran would be like.

Now he just ignored the heiress and went on with his day. 

Shinichi had known for a year before he returned to normal that while he still loved Ran he was no longer  _ in  _ love with her. The realization had been a hard one. Guilt made him avoid her for a few days. It hurt for him to hear her lament about wanting to see the Shinichi that she loved so much. He thought about calling her and using his bow tie to tell her to not wait for him and move on. Then Heiji told him that was a shitty thing to do and for him to do it in person.

Something that he still hadn’t done a year and a half after his realization.

He would love to say that there just hadn’t been a right time. In the six months since he’d taken the antidote a lot had happened. However, the truth was that he was dreading the conversation. It would have been so much better if he hadn’t let Heiji talk him out of having that conversation with Ran over the phone. Now how was he supposed to explain that she was like a sister to him and he already had a girlfriend?

That was something Shinichi never would have imagined before his time as Conan. He always thought Ran would be his first and only girlfriend. For him to be dating someone that was not Ran and for over a year… it would have been inconceivable. He’d turned down so many girls in the past  _ because _ they weren’t Ran. Now the girl he wanted wasn’t Ran. He almost wanted to laugh.

He wouldn’t change a thing though. Because not only would it not be fair to Kaito, it wouldn’t be fair to him. 

With Kaito he didn’t have to hide. She knew the truth about Conan just as he knew the truth about KID. For the most part there were no secrets between them. They could rely on each other like they could no one else. If Shinichi had to make an analogy, the level of trust and understanding they shared was as though she was the Watson to his Sherlock. Of course, Kaito liked to say that she was the magician and he her lovely assistant. 

Shinichi preferred his analogy.

Kaito had quickly become everything to him. He couldn’t even pinpoint when he started entertaining the idea of dating the jewel thief. It was as though one moment she was his rival and most trusted ally and the next he was head over heels in love with her. 

He’d asked her out during one of the brief times he’d been returned to normal before the final antidote had been developed. They only ever acted like a couple when he was back to his normal age. He had worried that would cause their relationship to fail. It was soon clear that their relationship was being made stronger, not weaker. They spent their private time while he was Conan talking and playing games. Their time together when he was Shinichi was spent kissing, dating, and making out. They waited to have sex until he was permanently back. Thinking about that day still made him blush despite everything they’d done after. It wasn’t the act of sex itself that made him blush so brightly. It was the fumbling and inexperience of their first time that now that he knew what he was doing was hard not to cringe at. Kaito thankfully never mocked him for the inexperience itself. She was also inexperienced. That didn’t mean she didn’t make fun of him for being embarrassed about said inexperience. 

He both loved and hated her for that.

“You know what we should do?” Sonoko rhetorically asked, reminding him of why he sometimes hated being back at school with her and Ran.

“We should go to Tropical Land! It’s been forever since we went.” Sonoko continued even though no one asked what it was that they should do.

“That’s a great idea!” Ran was always willing to go.

“Pass.” Shinichi tried to refuse.

It was surely a trap to get him and Ran to be alone so that he would “confess his undying love.” 

“Oh come  _ on _ Shinichi! It will be a blast!”

The two girls pestered him for the rest of their break. Once school was over he tried to make a quick escape but his path was blocked by Ran’s fist.

_ Why did I find her attractive before? _ He mentally asked himself glad he wouldn’t have to deal with Ran’s karate during domestic disputes.

“Shinichi…” Ran’s voice was threatening.

“Fine, but I am inviting some other people. I’m not going with just you and Sonoko.” He caved purely for the sake of his heath.

“Oh come on, do you even know anyone else?” Sonoko complained.

“I don’t think Heiji and Kazuha will be able to make it. We want to go tomorrow.” Ran told him thinking they were who he was going to invite.

“I know, they weren’t who I had in mind. I have to go to the station. I will text you later to get times and to tell you if they can make it.”

Not bothering to wait for the girls’ confusion to clear, Shinichi went on his way.

  
  


It was after dinner time when he texted Kaito about going to Tropical Land. He knew she didn’t have a show or heist planned for the next day so chances were that she’d be free. She was and he told her to invite her friends. He explained what was going on and immediately she texted Aoko, Akako, and even Hakuba. Her friends agreed and it was decided they would meet up at Tropical Land half an hour before it opened. Kaito warned Shinichi that she was going to stay over while the others were brought home by Hakuba’s nanny. Knowing how their night would most likely end, he made sure his house was presentable and that he had condoms.

Hey, Kaito was insatiable. 

Shinichi texted Ran and Sonoko to tell them they would have four people joining them and ignored the questions about who the four people were. There was no point in answering since they’s be introduced the next day. 

It was later at night when Kaito asked if the visit to Tropical Land was a good idea. She knew that Shinichi hadn’t told Ran about his lack of interest in her. She also knew he hadn’t told Ran anything about Kaito or that he had a girlfriend. He could imagine how much his hesitance hurt Kaito, even if she didn’t show it. True to her, however, she wouldn’t force his hand no matter how much she wanted to. 

**I’m sure. What better way to tell her about my girlfriend than to introduce you two?- S**

**If ur sure… -K**

**I am. -S**

**I love you, Kaito. Sorry about all this. -S**

**ILU 2. It’s fine. -K**

**No, it isn’t. How can I spend the rest of my life with you while hiding from her? It isn’t fair to either of you. -S**

He only realized what he said  _ after _ he hit send. He knew right when she got that text because she called him. 

“You uh… never mentioned wanting to spend the rest of your life with me.” He could tell she was flustered.

“I figured it was obvious. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t have long-term intentions.”

“I see.” 

They were both blushing and they knew it. 

“I… I am not going to propose over the phone, but… I want you to know that one day I will ask you to marry me. Ran is a past love. She will always be like a sister to me. You… you are my present and future.”

“Who said you aren’t good a being romantic.”

“You did. And several other people, me included.”

“Well, you have your moments. And Shinichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to marry you too.”

  
  


Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko arrived first. They waited near the outer entrance while a line formed in the inner entrance. The two girls were pestering him about who he had invited.

“One guy and three girls. They are my girlfriend and her friends.” He only relented once he spotted Kaito.

“ _ Huh _ ?!” Ran and Sonoko both exclaimed.

Before they could freak out Kaito was leaping into his arms yelling “Shin-chan!” He caught her and they kissed. It was hard not to after last night’s phone call.

Her friends caught up after a minute and with Kaito’s legs still wrapped around his waist and him holding her up, Kaito introduced her friends to him.

“Shin-chan, this is Aoko, Akako, and you’ve met Hakuba. Aoko, Akako, this is my Shin-chan.”

“Er… Shinichi Kudou, but please just call me Shinichi. Nice to meet you two. Hakuba-kun, nice to see you again.”

“I have to say, I never thought that Kuroba’s boyfriend would be a detective, never mind you. I would have thought you knew better than to date the Kaitou KID. Is it possible you’ve lost your integrity as a detective?” Hakuba “greeted.”

“ _ Huh _ ?!” Ran and Sonoko once again exclaimed.

Kaito let her legs drop so she could turn and glare at Hakuba better.

“Kaito is not KID. My father and Aoko have proven it multiple times.” Aoko laughed at her detective friend. “You’ve seen it too. Heists happened with Kaito right next to us.”

“All that proved was that she has someone working with her. And I possibly just discovered who.”

“Shinichi would never do a heist in KID’s place. I have to say though, you sure do like vocalizing accusations with no evidence.” Kaito was not amused.

“I may not have evidence for my accusation against him, but I do have a feeling. As for evidence against you--”

“Anything you have is circumstantial and you know it. Otherwise, we wouldn’t both be here right now.” She let that sink in. “Aoko’s father is the head of the KID task force and has known me since I was a child. Are you saying that Inspector Nakamori isn’t fit for the job?”

All humor left Aoko as she too now stood glaring at Hakuba. Deciding to help the other detective so they could get in line for the gate, Shinichi stepped in.

“Hakuba, do you have any solid proof that Kaito is KID?” he asked.

“No.” It was admitted reluctantly.

“Great, neither do I. All we can do is develop hunches and speculate. I don’t know about you, but I would rather spend the day in the amusement park than stand here bickering. I would also appreciate it if you didn’t accuse my girlfriend of being KID in public when there have been murder attempts on KID’s life in the past.”

Hakuba conceded and apologized to Ran and Sonoko.

“You should be apologizing to Shinichi.” Kaito scolded.

“I apologize, Kudou-kun. It is just… you disappeared for so long and return dating Kuroba. It is a bit suspicious.” 

“It was in the papers why I was gone.” Shinichi turned down the implication.

“Yes, and if the news is to be believed KID helped you heavily. And here you two are…”

“Ugh. I’m getting in line. Mori-chan, Suzuki-chan, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you. Sorry about Hakuba. He is a bit of an annoying bastard. Don’t take anything he says to heart. Just because there are a few similarities between KID’s profile and mine he thinks he has everything figured out. Truth is he has been trying to prove I’m KID since KID returned. Obviously, he hasn’t gotten far.” Kaito gave Shinichi a kiss on the cheek before getting in line. 

  
  
  


It took a while for everyone to relax. Hakuba needed to pull the stick from his ass, Aoko was mad at Hakuba for what he’d implied (with Kaito’s “help”) about her father and by extension Aoko as well as his accusations against Kaito, Ran was heartbroken and trying to hide it, Sonoko was angry with Shinichi but also a bit starstruck over the possible KID, Shinichi was pissed at Hakuba and uncomfortable around Ran and Sonoko, and Kaito was mad at Hakuba and debating what prank to pull to make things right. The only one who seemed to enjoy herself the entire time was Akako. 

Kaito and Shinichi walked hand in hand in the middle of the group. Now that everyone was letting themselves have fun Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko were leading the group while Hakuba and Akako took up the rear. Shinichi and Kaito were glad there were others for their friends to drag around so it wasn’t just them. They actually had the chance to talk without interruption. 

“That could have gone better.” Shinichi sighed.

“Next time I’m not letting Aoko talk me into inviting Hakuba. Which color do you think is uglier, neon green or mustard yellow?” Kaito replied, still plotting her revenge.

“Neon green, his hair is already blonde. Do you think she is angry?”

“Right now? No. It hurts too much. Later on… well… if you need to hide out you know where my house is.”

“Thanks. At least she knows.” 

“Now she can move on.”

“Now  _ you _ can stop acting like I am going to break up with you every five seconds.”

“I do not--”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. After everything, I know you too well. I meant what I said, and if I have to propose sooner rather than later for you to understand I will. Dr. Agasa is already helping me with the ring.”

Her face snapped to his and only her experience kept her feet moving. He looked at her and kept his face earnest. 

“I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“The great Kaito Kuroba doesn’t know what to say? We should get to safety before the world ends.”

She bumped his shoulder and he laughed. The sound caused the three girls in front of them to turn in the couple’s direction. It had been a while since Ran or Sonoko had seen Shinichi laugh so carefree. As for Aoko, the smile on Kaito’s face was the softest one she’d ever seen on her friend’s face.

  
  


By lunchtime everyone was starving. They got food from the vendors and sat at two round tables that were close to one another. Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko sat at one while Kaito, Shinichi, Hakuba, and Akako sat at the other. Kaito refused to acknowledge Hakuba’s presence and instead talked to Aoko despite not being at the same table. 

“Kudou, I want to apologize again. I was out of line earlier. I thought about it and my earlier accusations made no sense.” The blonde detective finally apologized for real.

“It’s okay I guess. Can’t say I would have done the same thing, but I get it.” Shinichi accepted the apology.

“You have to admit it is suspicious though.”

“Just try not to think too hard about it. I know, it’s hard, but it is better that way.”

“If you insist.”

“So, what are your plans for the future? Correct me if I’m wrong but the two of you were discussing marriage earlier, right?” Akako decided to change the topic to a more interesting one.

Immediately both Kaito and Shinichi blushed. Akako’s words got the attention of the three girls sitting at the other table.

“We were.” Shinichi decided to be honest.

Aoko squealed.

“Did you propose yet? Are you getting a ring? Kaito better get a ring!” She began.

“He didn’t propose, we were just establishing the possibility.” Kaito tried to calm her friend down.

“I distinctly remember him mentioning that a ring was currently being made~” Akako added fuel to the fire.

Ran stood suddenly.

“I’m going to the restroom. I will be right back.” Her voice was strained.

She ran off and Sonoko glared at Shinichi before standing and following her friend. 

“Is Aoko missing something?” Aoko asked confused.

“Mouri-chan is in love with Shinichi. She didn’t know about me until today.” Kaito explained.

“Oh. Will she be okay?”

“She will be fine. I think she just needs some time.” Shinichi was thoughtful.

  
  


Sonoko returned a little while later to say that Ran wasn’t feeling well and that she was going to take her friend home. Shinichi apologized to the Suzuki heiress but was ignored. The others went on a few more rides before they decided to leave as well. Shinichi and Kaito went to his home while her friends went back to theirs. 

Shinichi made himself a cup of coffee and hot chocolate for Kaito. They sat in the kitchen drinking from their mugs. 

“That could have gone better.” Shinichi finally spoke.

“It could have gone worse too. She could have used her karate.” 

“True.”

They were silent once more.

“Thank you.” Kaito whispered, almost to herself.

Setting his mug down, he moved to sit next to her.

“I should have done it sooner. I’m sorry for making you doubt us for so long.”

“I didn’t doubt us.”

“Then sorry for making you insecure.”

“You can’t take it back now, you know.”

“I know.”

“That bridge has burned and you two are on different sides.”

“As long as you are on my side that is all that matters.”

“You are really sure I’m what you want?”

“Absolutely. You are my everything. It’s scary how quickly you managed to steal my heart.”

“What did you expect? I’m Kaitou KID after all.”

“Does that mean you plan on giving it back?”

“Hmm… Nope. Sorry Detective. It is just too precious for me to return. But don’t worry, I will take  _ very  _ good care of it. Instead, how about I give you mine?”

“I know you will. And I will gladly accept your heart as compensation. The only way for you to get it back will be to steal it from me.”

“Nah, I think it’s in good hands. Keep it for as long as you want. Just don’t throw it away, okay?”

“Like I’d ever do that.”

He kissed her and the lightness in Kaito’s heart was one she had never felt before. It was shocking how his ending any possible romantic relationship with Ran felt freeing to her. She felt as though now their relationship was really starting. She had always devoted her entire being to them. Now she knew for certain he was too.

And it was a dream come true.


End file.
